Arrogant Prince Charming
by vickyblueeyez
Summary: Kirk/Uhura: What do you get when you take an Arrogant Prince and an Ice Princess and arrange for them to marry? Is this a match made in heaven or hell? Fairy Tale AU. Please fave if you enjoyed. Thanks


_Title: __Arrogant Prince Charming__  
Author: __vickyblueeyez__  
Fandom: __Star Trek Reboot__  
Pairing: __Kirk/Uhura__  
Words: __2,656__  
Rating: __PG 13__  
Warning: __Rated for language.__  
Disclaimer: __I don't own Star Trek or its characters.__  
A/N: __Due to my love of fairy tale and fantasy AUs and not getting much recs in my st_ficfinder livejournal community post when I was asking for them, I decided to write one. There is a Kirk/McCoy version. This is the Kirk/Uhura version._

_Summary: __What do you get when you take an Arrogant Prince and an Ice Princess and arrange for them to marry? Is this a match made in heaven or hell?_

* * *

Once upon a time there once was a Prince. We shall call him Arrogant Prince Charming. All the Ladies in the land desired the Arrogant Prince and he knew it, most of them anyway. Countless ladies would throw themselves at him to gain his affections. He liked to have fun. He had a reputation for fun and being a ladies' man. Everyone knew this too, everyone like Princess Nyota Uhura. She knew all about Arrogant Prince Charming, James T. Kirk. He was handsome; she would give him that but as far as she was concerned that was the only thing going for him. She saw the way he acted and had no interest in him what so ever. So you can imagine how pissed off she was when she found out that it had been arranged for them to marry.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Princess Uhura screamed as she paced around her chamber. Her personal servant Gaila continued packing her clothes.

"It's not so bad. Jim's really cute and really smart." Gaila said. Uhura stopped and looked at her through narrowed eyes.

"You call him Jim now?" She said with anger in her voice. She knew of Gaila's and Jim's brief tryst long ago. What she thought was a tryst anyway even though she didn't have solid proof.

"Everyone calls him Jim." Gaila shrugged. "You don't really know anything about him do you?" She asked.

"No I don't and don't care to." Uhura said and walked to a window.

Uhura looked out over the vast lush landscape. The sun was shining and birds were singing. She could see a magnificent castle in the distance. That castle was Castle Enterprise and its King was Christopher Pike. The kingdom was of legend. Its subjects were fiercely loyal and it's military unmatched. Everyone loved their King. She had much respect for him but the Prince, not so much. Uhura turned when there was a knock at the door.

"My Lady? Your carriage awaits." A servant announced before backing away and turning around to leave.

Gaila stood and closed the bag. She gave Uhura a sympathetic look as Uhura passed her to leave the room. The carriage ride was a long one. It gave Uhura time to cool off. Uhura listened to the soft humming by Gaila in the carriage as she looked out the window. Out of all the women in the kingdom she wondered why she was picked to marry the Brat Prince. The carriage arrived to Castle Enterprise as the sun was about to set. As the carriage stopped, she could hear yelling from the inside towards the doors beyond the courtyard. There were two male voices. One sounded older and the other much younger.

"Nothing is ever good enough is it? I'm not good enough am I?" The younger voice accused.

"That's because you don't take this kingdom seriously! Why would I pass it down to you when everything is a game to you? You're not fit to rule. You're not fit to be the King of the Enterprise." The older voice said who Uhura assumed was King Pike. That meant the other must have been the Prince.

"Fine. Whatever. Screw this Kingdom." Uhura heard him say.

"That's part of the problem because you _have_! You don't think I hear the talk? Would it kill you to settle down and have a family? I don't mean bastard children either!" Pike shouted.

Uhura watched as an angry Prince emerged on to the courtyard grounds. With gritted teeth and balled fists he stormed pass Uhura without giving her a glance. Uhura looked at him and then back towards the castle. She smiled and bowed as the King appeared.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your highness." She said with her head lowered out of respect. She felt Pike's hand upon her shoulder

"Please, please, call me Christopher. Welcome to my kingdom." He said extending a hand down towards her. Uhura took it and stood up straight. "Let me show you around." He beckoned. Uhura smiled and walked with the King.

Jim stormed to the stables and took his favorite horse. He rode as fast as he could, putting as much space between him and the kingdom. He didn't need Pike or some snobby Princess. He took the kingdom seriously just as Pike did. The Enterprise was destined for even greater things and he knew he could take it there. Jim just had a different style of doing things.

No one really knew him except his best friend Bones and even he had doubts about Jim's character. Everyone thought he slept around when all he really did was flirt. He liked to flirt. It was innocent and nothing ever came of it. Jim hated to have to constantly prove himself. He had to constantly prove himself thanks to his age, his good looks and even his attitude. Jim was tired of it, tired of Kings, Princesses, Kingdoms and everything.

"There you are." A familiar voice said on horseback.

"I'm so sick of everything, Bones." Jim said looking up as his friend dismounted from his brown horse. Bones lead his horse over and sat down on the fallen log next to Jim.

"You don't mean that." Bones said while rubbing Jim's shoulder.

"I do. I'm tired of this stupid Kingdom!" Jim yelled out.

"Look on the bright side; you have Princess Uhura waiting for you." Bones replied.

Jim shrugged off Bones's hands. "Are you serious? She's a snob and she hates me. She's like everyone else with their _opinions_ of me." Jim said finally looking at him instead of at the ground below.

"Let her get to know you then. Take her out riding. Show her the library. She seems smart. She might like that. Let her see all the sides of you. Not just the ones she's heard about." Bones reassured.

Jim sighed and hung his head. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked back at the ground. "I guess I can give it a try." Jim said and gave his best friend's knee a pat.

Bones stood up and extended his hand. "Good. Someone needs to straighten your ass out."

Jim took his hand and smiled. Upon getting up he pulled Bones into an embrace. "_You_ can just marry me instead of Uhura?" Jim continued to smile.

Bones gave him a shove back. "You're a goddamned idiot. Come on, I'm taking you home."

Jim had a lot on his mind that night. He couldn't think of any way to impress Princess Uhura. He decided to just wing it and just interact with her, show her what he was interested in. If she liked him, she liked him. If not, then he could talk to his dad about possibly letting her out of this arranged marriage. He wasn't going to stress. He wasn't going to let it bother him. That's just not the type of person he was.

Instead of sleeping in, Prince Kirk came down promptly for breakfast. The King, Uhura, and Gaila were already at the table. The King stood up and so did the others when Jim arrived. Uhura and Gaila bowed their heads.

"Good morning Prince." Uhura said when she lifted her head after nodding to him in greeting. Jim walked over to her, took her hand and kissed it.

"Good morning Princess. You look lovely this morning." He complimented.

"Thank You." She said politely. Jim then turned towards Gaila and bowed.

"Good morning Gaila, a pleasure to see you as always." He said.

"Thank you, your highness." She said with a blush.

The King who was standing at the head of the table looked around. "Please, everyone sit, sit and eat." He said smiling. As the King sat, everyone else sat down in unison at the table. After a comfortable silence with everyone eating, Jim finally spoke up.

"Princess Uhura? If you are free today, please allow me to show you around the castle? We have a library and so many other things to see." He suggested.

Uhura looked around while formulating a polite refusal when the King spoke. "What a marvelous idea! Show her around the Enterprise." He said practically beaming at Jim. Then he turned to Uhura. "This will be your home soon. You should get familiar with it."

"Yes, your highness." She replied and continued eating her food.

Jim had a feeling she would refuse him which is why he asked in front of the King. He knew Uhura to a point and knew that she would avoid him as much as possible if she could help it. Gaila had told him all about her so he knew what he was going against. After breakfast, everyone went their separate ways except for Jim and Uhura. He extended an arm in which Uhura politely accepted. Jim smiled and they walked in silence up castle steps and down corridors. Jim stopped in front of big, double, wooden doors and looked at her.

"This is my bedroom." Jim announced and pushed open the door.

"I can't believe it. The first thing you do is bring me to your bed room." Uhura growled.

Jim fought the urge to say something. He fought rolling his eyes and stood to the side to allow her to pass. Sunlight flooded the massive room. Uhura shielded her eyes until they had time to adjust. She was shocked at what she saw. There were massive floor to ceiling shelves full of books. The shelves seemed endless, covering each wall. She saw a desk and chairs in the middle but no bed.

"Where's your bed?" She asked puzzled. He said this was his bed room but there was no bed.

In his head Jim replied in a nasty tone, "YOU are asking me about my bed? Jeez Uhura that was quick." But instead he replied out loud, "It's in the back. There was really no room for it with all these books I've read."

Uhura turned to him incredulous. "You read all of these?"

Jim walked passed her and took a book off the shelf. "Yup. I love reading. I get lost in these books. I read and reread these books so much that I decided to convert my bedroom into the second library. It's as big as the main castle library. I'm always reading about other kingdoms, politics and diplomacy, building things and everything in between. I take this Kingdom seriously as well as my role of future King." Jim said trailing off while thumbing through the pages.

Uhura furrowed her brow and squinted as if she was examining him for the first time. Jim looked up and saw her expression. "What?" He asked.

Uhura shook her head. "I'm just surprised that's all." She confessed. Jim wanted to say that he gets that a lot but decided against it. Instead walked toward her and extended his arm.

"Come, I want you to meet our Captain of the Guards." He said.

Uhura nodded and took his arm once more. The castle was massive. Doors of rooms lined the walls of the halls. She idly wondered which each room was for and its purpose. They finally arrived stopped in front of another huge wooden door. Uhura let go of his arm which allowed him to push it open. They were both assaulted by noise. The stone walls and wooden door had dampened all the sound until the door was opened. Inside were groups of men, some in armor, and some dressed casually. They lined each side of the room. In the middle were two guys fighting without their shirts, wearing only pants and no shoes. The menboth stopped when the door opened. Jim led her inside and they stopped a few feet in front of the sparring men.

"Bones! Your form is sloppy." Jim said with a grin.

Bones gave the guy a pat on the back and the guy cleared the floor. Jim walked to his best friend and gave him a hug.

"You are lucky you arrived with company. Otherwise I would make you right bloody." Bones said and ginned back. Jim walked back to Uhura and walked her over to Bones.

"Bones, this is Princess Uhura. Uhura, this is Bones." Jim introduced.

Bones bowed his head. "It's Leonard actually but Jim calls me Bones."

Uhura smiled and bowed back. "Nice to meet you." She said.

Jim turned to Bones before turning to Uhura again. "Bones is the one that gives me combat training even during peace time."

"Well, you always have to be prepared." Bones commented to Jim while looking at Uhura. "Out of all the guys that are under me, this is the guy I want by my side on the battle field. He's a master strategist." He said.

Jim waved his hand and smiled. "Nah, I'm just a problem solver." He dismissed.

"And a damn good one. It was because of him that we won the Battle of Kobayashi Maru." Bones revealed.

Uhura looked at the Prince impressed. "I've heard of that battle. You were outnumbered and out matched. It seemed impossible to win." Uhura replied.

"I don't believe in no-win scenarios." Jim said.

"Which is why I worry about you." Bones commented again.

Jim was surprised when Uhura extended her arm first. "I would love to see more of the castle. Could we continue our tour?" She asked.

Bones nodded and proceeded to back away. "All right, I'll leave you two alone then. You take care and it was a pleasure meeting you Princess. I look forward to seeing you again." He said with a smile and turned around, going back to his men.

"Where would you like to go next?" Jim asked looking at Uhura.

"The gardens. I would love to see them." Uhura answered.

Jim smiled and walked Uhura to the gardens. There were rows and rows of flowers and a grand fountain in the middle. Uhura marveled at the statues and pillars along the walkway. She loved the smell of the flowering trees all around her. She walked along the stone path and stopped in front of a stone bench to sit.

"It's beautiful!" She exclaimed.

"I'm glad you like it. Father wanted to tear it down to extend the castle but I argued against it." Jim said looking up into the blue sky.

"I'm glad you did." She commented and looked to the sky as well.

They stared into the sky in silence, a silence that was broken by the sound of her personal servant girl running towards them. "Princess! Princess! There you are! I've been looking all over for you. Come with me." Gaila said with huffed breaths but extended her hand.

Uhura stood , turned from Gaila and bowed to Jim. "It's been a pleasure." She confessed.

Jim bowed as well. "Likewise." He said with a smile and watched her walk away with Gaila.

Uhura waited until they were a good distance from Jim when she stopped and turned towards her servant and friend. "What did you need?" She asked.

Gaila stopped and smiled. "Nothing. I just figured you were looking for a way out after being with him all day."

Uhura looked back towards the gardens. "I was actually enjoying myself. You know, I've had him wrong this whole time? He's really smart, something I didn't expect and he cares about his country. He's involved in politics and diplomacy. Nothing like the lazy wild boy that I thought he was."

Gaila crossed her arms and smirked. "That's what happens when you go off of assumptions and rumors."

Uhura rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah."

Maybe Arrogant Prince Charming wasn't so Arrogant after all? He was smart, charming and a mystery. There seemed to be a lot behind his smile and blue eyes that Uhura wanted to learn about. Maybe being here would be so bad after all? She looked forward to learning about Prince Charming.

**END**

* * *

**A/N 2:** Please fave (ff . net) or leave kudos (Ao3) if you enjoyed. Thanks

**A/N 3:** I'm going to mark this as complete vs WIP. I don't know where to go with this story and I don't want to give anyone false hope. I just don't have any ideas as to how to continue this story. Nor how to introduce the warring kingdom of Romulus lead by angry Prince Nero or Prince Spock of the kingdom of Vulcan. If you're a writer, please write more ST Fairy Tale and Fantasy AUs. I love them so much.


End file.
